Zatrute źródło
by Filigranka
Summary: W ramach kramiku drabble'owego, dla Inveleth. Degrengolada uczuciowa Zevrana w świecie 'tragicznego zakończenia". Wzmiankowane, bardzo pobieżne: dawny romans, prostytucja, związki męsko-męskie i tego typu uroki naszego świata. Osoby uznające kategorię angstu mogą rzecz uznać za takowy.
1. Chapter 1

W ramach stałego kramiku z fikami otwartego dla wszystkich, którzy komentują i odpowiadają na komentarze. Jest ich mało, więc tym bardziej trzeba doceniać.

Promptem był fanart na DA: art/Dark-Paradise-369446826

W przy okazji informacja stała: jeśli ktoś mi (via PW) wskaże dziesięć komentarzy do polskich fików (poza forumowymi, na forum się zwykle dostaje rangę i zaprawdę, otrzymuje już swoją nagrodę), które od dzisiaj napisał, to również przysługuje mu drabble. Do dowolnego promptu. W ramach nagrody, mobilizacji i mojej, pełnej hipokryzji, przyjemności.

* * *

_Dla Inveleth_.

**Zatrute źródło**

* * *

Na początku Zevran szukał kochanek podobnych do Strażniczki jak dwie krople wody. Tak wydawało się łatwiej, tak czynił po dawniejszych rozstaniach, zwłaszcza jeśli, jak to, wymusiła je śmierć drugiej strony. Ciemne włosy, wielkie, brązowe oczy, niemal chorobliwie blada cera, ostry podbródek. Albo figura: szerokie biodra, obfite piersi, ciało, które byłoby przeszkodą w wojowaniu każdemu – ale Strażniczka była magiem. Ograniczenia ciała jej nie krępowały. Ani w boju, ani nigdzie…

Jęknął, zalany falą mdłości. Butelka wypadła mu z dłoni. Ledwo przewrócił się na bok, by uniknąć ewentualnego zabrudzenia łóżka. Tkaniny z Orlais były niesamowicie drogie.

Dlaczego nigdy nie mógł pamiętać jej tak wyraźnie, tak bardzo realnie, kiedy był trzeźwy? Dlaczego bez butelki wspomnienia mu uciekały, podsuwały tylko obrazki, zastygłe w czasie, nieruchome, pozbawione żaru oraz uczuć, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zamglone. Dlaczego prawdziwe wspomnienia miłości jego życia musiały przychodzić właśnie i tylko wtedy, kiedy był pijany w sztok, odurzony, w fatalnym stanie, bełkoczący strzęp człowieka, normalnie starannie skrywany pod maską dowódcy Kruków, potężnego, majętnego, rozsądnego i nade wszystko: przynoszącego szczęście. Szczęście. Dobry żart.

Spróbował wybuchnąć śmiechem, wyszedł mu jednak charkot. Kropelki cuchnącej alkoholem śliny rozbryznęły się na wargach. Musiał wyglądać okropnie, bo męska prostytutka siedząca w nogach łóżka odsunęła się nieco, po trosze pewnie przestraszona, po trosze zażenowana.

Ten dzieciak nie przypominał nie przypominał Strażniczki, rzecz jasna. Ani trochę. Już po kilku próbach, jeszcze w Fereldenie, Zevran odkrył, iż stary sposób nie działa – im bardziej kobieta w jego łożu przypominała utraconą wybrankę, tym gorszy był ból, drobne różnice tym bardziej wyraźne, jeszcze silniej wybijające z iluzji niż całkowity brak podobieństwa. Przez jakiś czas potem zachowywał celibat. Jeszcze później zaczął sypiać tylko z mężczyznami: w ich ciałach, tak zupełnie różnych, szczupłych, wąskich, proporcjonalnych i gładkich, znajdował idealną kanwę dla swoich fantazji, zupełnie czyste płótno.

Teraz, przyciągając chłopca do siebie – zręczny był, dobrze wyszkolony, umiał ukryć niechęć; ile mógł mieć lat, nie najmłodszy już, więc może nawet z siedemnaście? – chłopca, który miał złotą skórę, skośne, ciemne oczy, podbródek jeszcze rozbrajająco dziecięcy, łagodnie okrągły – teraz mamrotał nieskładnie „Moja kochana bohaterka" i widział Strażniczkę, jak żywą, całującą go w usta.


	2. Szkatułka

O mabari, dla Commander_Owl. Fakt, to mniej o mabari, bardziej o innych bohaterach (według mnie bardzo niedocenionych w fandomie) pod pretekstem mabari w ogóle.

* * *

**Szkatułka**

* * *

Ostatni ogar Marica stał się po śmierci króla oczkiem w głowie Loghaina. Psisko było już starawe, ruszało się z wielkim trudem, ale Mac Tir je uwielbiał, osobiście karmił i trzymał w swoich prywatnych komnatach.

Zdechło – uśpione czarodziejskim wywarem po godzinach męczarni – kilka dni przed bitwą pod Ostargarem w czym widziano złą wróżbę. Nastrój teyrna był fatalny; mężczyzna cały czas chodził, opowiadając o konieczności, wspominając zwierzę jak dziecko, opisując barwnie ich wspólne przygody, każdemu, kto chciał słuchać. „Znałem go od szczeniaka" wzdychał. Dwór skwapliwie podzielał jego żałobę.

Po bitwie Loghain przejął „osierocone" ogary Cailana, dbał o nie starannie i kochał głęboko.

II

Anora, mając niecałe dziesięć lat, zażądała własnego ogara mabari. Prośba poniekąd wstrząsnęła dworem, a z pewnością wszystkimi damami dworu, guwernantkami i mistrzami etykiety. Dziewczynka, delikatna, śliczna blondynka, jakby stworzona do koronek, gorsetów, biżuterii oraz malutkich piesków towarzyskich, noszonych na rękach, służących do zabawiania szlachetnych dam w trakcie oczekiwania na męża, zajmującego się poważnymi sprawami... A tutaj nagle chce dostać zwierzę bojowe?

Panienka Mac Tir, Stwórcą a prawdą, nigdy nie przejawiała zainteresowania tradycyjnie kobiecymi zajęciami, aczkolwiek osiągnęła w nich pewną biegłość. Wolała tłuc się na drewniane mieczyki z chłopcami, słuchać dyskusji politycznych i czytać traktaty o rządzeniu. Ale dotąd nie przykładano wagi do jej preferencji, zrzucając je na karb wieku. W końcu w dzieciństwie podział płciowy nie jest tak wyraźny, ustępując miejsca znacznie istotniejszej kategorii: wieku.

Guwernantki powiedziały stanowcze „nie". Takie dzikie zwierzę będzie szarpało suknie, psuło fryzury, brudziło szlachetne apartamenty. Taka bestia nie sprzyja zachowaniom grzecznej dziewczynki: haftowaniu, miłej konwersacji, graniu na pianinie, taki stwór nie zmieści się na podołku. Damy dworu załamywały ręce nad tym pomysłem i po kątach mamrotały, że Cailan, nie mając rodzeństwa do zabawy, „deprawuje" im ich małego aniołka. Mistrz etykiety stwierdził po prostu, iż byłoby to absolutnie niedopuszczalne.

Anora marudziła co prawda, że pójdzie do ojca, ale tyern zajęty był akurat zamieszkami na granicy z Orlais, nie było go nawet na dworze, sprawa zdawała się więc być zamkniętą. Mała przez kilka dni naciskała, potem jednak zapomniała o całej sprawie.

Pozornie. Gdy król ze swoim przyjacielem wrócili z wyprawy, zaraz po oficjalnym powitaniu, dziewczynka podbiegła do ojca, po czym z najsłodszym uśmiechem świata, trzepocząc rzęsami, zapytała, kto decyduje, co jest niedopuszczalne na dworze Fereldenu.

— Maniery i zwyczaj — wtrącił gładko doradca do spraw protokołu.

— Czyj zwyczaj? — syknęła głośno panienka Mac Tir. — Orlais?

Zgromadzeni umilkli. Loghain spojrzał na córkę z uwagą. Ta nabrała powietrza i wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem:

— Chciałam dostać ogara mabari, by mnie chronił, ale też, żeby mogła pomóc ojczyźnie w walce, jak przystało córce Fereldenu, a oni mi zabronili, powiedzieli, że to nie uchodzi, co nie uchodzi, żeby kobieta służyła krajowi, żeby szła walczyć, kiedy trzeba, jak ty, tatusiu, w jakich częściach świata to nie uchodzi, może u nich, w Orlais, ale u nas – jak chcę móc służyć Fereldenowi! — zakrzyknęła na końcu ze łzami w oczach.

Mac Tir był przede wszystkim zmęczony. Przemowa Anory wywoła jednak pewne wzruszenie w jego sercu; nie widział też powodu, żadnego, by dziecku nie dać psa bojowego, skoro pragnie. Etykietę w tym przypadku uznałby za argument zgoła kretyński. Ferelden był młodym państwem, wiecznie zagrożonym, jego córka była dzielną, rozsądną, odpowiedzialną dziewczyną, mabari największą dumą ojczyzny – a ci durnie powoływaliby się na maniery. Bzdura.

— Co tu właściwie robi to zdradzieckie, orlaisjańskie ścierwo? — zapytał wobec tego Marica, wskazując na doradcę. — I kto śmiał — rzucił w stronę dworu, całkowicie zgodnie z intencją córeczki zresztą — zabronić córce tyerna Fereldenu posiadania tradycyjnego fereldeńskiego psa? Zabronił w imię zdewiowanych obyczajów, tfu, Orlais? Zdrada — prychnął. — Działanie na szkodę interesów państwa. Wystarczy, że król wyjedzie i tyle zostaje z patriotyzmu co poniektórych – błyskotki i orlaisjańskie jedwabie bliższe im niż rodzinna ziemia, chłopska chata, tradycje ojców...

Szlachta, niespecjalnie lubiąca protokoły, zawyła z radości. Damy dworu zadrżały. Anora rzuciła się ojcu na szyję.

— Dostaniesz swojego mabari, kochanie — zapewnił rozczulony Loghain. — A nas, stary druhu — zwrócił się do Marica — czeka chyba małe śledztwo, bo widzę, że nie wszyscy dworzanie zasługują na to zaszczytne miano...


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt był bardzo-bardzo każdy. Ale jednak w kierunku cracku i parodii głównie spychający. ; )

_Fenris znajduje się w Pustce. Całkowicie świadomy, że jest to tylko sen, przemierza rozmyte korytarze, otwiera kolejne drzwi i sprawdza, co kryją. Czy absurd ma granice_? _I co znajdzie w ostatnim, trzecim pomieszczeniu_?

* * *

Dla KiriiCousland.

**Demonie igrzysko**

* * *

Fenris nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek miał kłopoty z zorientowaniem się, że przebywa w Pustce. Może to przez lata bytności z magami, może przez lyrium w żyłach, może przez demony, które tak naprawdę zawsze były blisko, bliziutko – nikomu by tego nie powiedział, ale czuł ich oddech w duszy, w głowie, w tych przeklętych żyłach, ich obecność o krok – czyhające na jego potknięcie, na sekundę, gdy zapragnie zemsty albo wolności, albo końca za bardzo.

I stąd wiedział na pewno, że tak, to jest Pustka, chociaż korytarze wyglądały zupełnie tak, jak te z Kręgu. Rozciągały się jednak, był pewien, w nieskończoność; szedłby nimi przez godziny, nie znajdując schodów, okien, wyjścia. Kręciłby się w kółko, aż w końcu, wyczerpany duchowo, przystałby na każdy pakt, byleby uciec z tej monotonii, z cykliczności, która wszystko czyniła bezsensownym.

„Żałosne, parsknął w myślach elf. Żałosne stworzenia, demony i ci wszyscy, którzy są zbyt słabi, by odeprzeć ich atak. Jeśli sądzą, że złamią mnie byle korytarzykiem..." – i oto: drzwi! Jak na zawołanie! Nie tyle pojawiły się, ile raczej wydawały się być tam zawsze, jakby Fenris przegapiał je dotąd tylko przez nieuwagę. „Stare sztuczki", westchnął w duszy elf, ostrożnie podchodząc do przejścia, delikatnie sprawdzając klamkę. Ustąpiła. Poprawił więc broń i wszedł, oczekując ataku.

Który nie nastąpił. Pokój był bowiem pusty, jeśli nie liczyć stołu, na którym leżała butelka, maleńki kluczyk oraz ciastko. Obok leżały pergaminy, na których wielkimi literami wypisano po dwa słowa. Fenris, który kilka tygodni temu zaczął naukę czytania, mógłby je odcyfrować, gdyby się choć ociupinkę postarał, pismo było bowiem staranne, kaligraficzne – niemniej, po sekundzie namysłu uznał, że rzecz jest niewarta nawet tak niewielu zachodu. Cokolwiek nabazgrały demony, z pewnością było kłamstwami, służącymi kuszeniu przemądrzałych magów; oni nigdy nie umieli powstrzymać ciekawości, choćby wiodła ich ku zgubie. Przynajmniej w opinii elfa, nie wątpił jednak, iż zna tę bandę dość dobrze, by mieć absolutną rację.

Dotykać przedmiotów także nie zamierzał. W końcu nie wiadomo, jakimi przeklętymi czarami je obłożono. Ale w pomieszczeniu ukryta była pułapka – kiedy się obrócił, by wrócić na korytarz, przed oczyma stanął mu twardy mur. Drzwi znikły. „Doprawdy, sarknął, tania sztuczka. Demony już zeszły na psy, jak widzę".

Nie zamierzał nawet próbować brać istot na przeczekanie, one miały w końcu do dyspozycji czas nieskończony, a jemu się nudziło. Obszukał dokładnie ściany, potem podłogę – i znalazł. Malutkie drzwi, takie akurat na większego szczura.

Klucz ze stolika niewątpliwie by do nich pasował. Elf postanowił przełamać rozsądne opory i dotknąć blatu. Nic nie wybuchło, nic powstało z powietrza, by skoczyć mu do gardła. Całkiem nieźle, znaczy. Kluczyk rzeczywiście pasował (aczkolwiek z włożeniem przedmiotu wielkości szpilki do miniaturowych drzwi Fenris miał spore kłopoty), drzwiczątka otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem cichszym od pisku myszki.

Co nadal nie rozwiązywało problemu. Przez szczurzą dziurę wojownik nijak przejść nie mógł. Z niechęcią wrócił do stolika, by jednak odcyfrować pergaminy. Skoro demony postanowiły się zabawić jego kosztem, to pewnie zostawiły mu jakieś wskazówki. Patrzenie, jak siedzi pod ścianą, czekając końca snu, raczej nie miałoby szans na zdobycie zaszczytnego miana „rozrywki".

Napisy faktycznie przyniosły pewne podpowiedzi. Kompletnie durne i autorytarne, oczywiście, niczego innego się elf nie spodziewał. „Wypij mnie" oraz „zjedz mnie", doprawdy, jakby ktokolwiek był tak durny, by ufać przedmiotom na kilometry cuchnącym magią. Zastosowanie się do rozkazów ani chybi oznaczałoby śmierć w męczarniach. W męczarniach tudzież majakach, żeby bardziej ucieszyć gusta demonicznej publiczności.

— A takiego — oznajmił głośno wojownik, wykonując obsceniczny gest ręką (wielu rzeczy bystry niewolnik mógł się nauczyć od tevinterskiej szlachty, zwłaszcza, gdy podchmielona oglądała wyścigi, grała w karty lub dyskutowała).

Ni pokój, ni powietrze, ni drzwi nie zareagowały. Fenris jęknął z frustracji. Doprawdy, wolałby już atak potworów z Pustki, wtedy przynajmniej on miałby jakąś rozrywkę! Zanosiło się na to, że jednak siądzie pod ścianą i znudzony jak orlaisiański piesek, będzie liczył w głowie haale, by zasnąć – sposób, który podpowiedziała mu Merril, gdy nieopatrznie wyznał w zasięgu jej słuchu, że cierpi na bezsenność – bo kiedy śni się nam, że śnimy, to przebudzenie jest blisko.

Jego wzrok padł na stół. Nie, nie tknie jedzenia, nie jest aż tak zdesperowany... Chociaż może? Nic gorszego niż nuda w końcu go nie spotka, nie ma nic gorszego niż nuda dla wojownika, zwłaszcza ściganego, od razu przychodzą do głowy najgorsze myśli, stare lęki, dawne odruchy...

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wziął oba przedmioty. Buteleczkę schował do sakiewki, z ciasteczka odgryzł malutki kąsek, starannie przeżuł – smakowało całkiem nieźle, najwyraźniej demony nauczyły się także kuszenia ludzi sztuką kulinarną – i ostrożnie przełknął.

Efekty czaru poczuł natychmiast. Zaczął się zmniejszać (na szczęście nie tylko on, ale i wszystko, co miał przy sobie, inaczej zmiażdżyłaby go własna zbroja; co zresztą byłoby dowcipem bardzo w stylu demonów), po chwili mierzył już dosłownie kilka centymetrów. Czyli mógł przejść przez drzwi, a raczej przez korytarz, który za nimi majaczył. Zacisnął zęby, przewrócił oczami, po czym niemal przez niego przeskoczył, jeszcze w trakcie ruchu wypijając miksturę z uprzednio odkorkowanej buteleczki. Nie chciał, by go drugiej stronie jakiś potwór dopadł go nieprzygotowanym.

Mikstura również działała błyskawicznie – jak smakowała, nie wiedział, bo tym razem w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi, niemal dławiąc się pospiesznym przełykaniem – wobec czego prawie rozwalił ścianę, gdy pod koniec drogi zaczął gwałtownie rosnąć.

Druga sala była... przerażająco obca. Wiedział, że potwory z Pustki mają inną wyobraźnię, pokrętną, spaczoną, nieludzką, ale to przechodziło wszelkie znane mu granice inności. Wąski korytarz wyłożony śliskim materiałem, czymś jak kamienie, tylko gładszym i ciepłym w dotyku, skąpany w oślepiającym świetle, które wydobywało się jakby zewsząd, bez wyraźnego źródła. Żadnego ognia, tylko to nienaturalne, straszne światło. Jedna ze ścian była jakby wielką szybą – ale cieniutką, zbyt cieniutką, poza tym, kogo byłoby stać na marnowanie takiej ilości szkła? – i przez nią mógł podziwiać toczącą się walkę. Z tego, co wywnioskował, stado dziwacznych, zdeformowanych stworzeń atakowała grupę istot poruszających się na dwóch nogach, z których dwoje wyglądało na ludzi, jedno było w miarę do ludzi podobne – tylko niebieskie – a pozostałe przypominały wyjątkowo szpetne, poskręcane plugastwa. Wszystkie te stworzenia były ubrane w rodzaj dziwacznej zbroi, naokoło nich pobłyskiwało coś jakby magiczna bariera.

Straszliwy widok. Fenris się wzdrygnął. Mógł znieść ból, trudy, śmierć, lecz nie taką obcość, jaka się mu rozpostarła przed oczyma. Spróbował jednak zbić szybę i dołączyć do walczących – choćby po to, by pójść dalej, by coś się działo, im szybciej w końcu dopadnie demona, tym szybciej sen dobiegnie końca. Niestety, po najpotężniejszych ciosach na tym obcym szkle nie pojawiła się ani rysa, wyświetlił się jedynie napis, który zrezygnowany elf w końcu nawet przeczytał, nic zresztą z niego nie pojmując. „Zawartość dodatkowa, odblokowywana przez dodatek «Inne światy». Zamów już dziś!", głosiła owa czarodziejska inskrypcja.

— Shepard! Nieeee! — wrzasnął tymczasem jeden walczących.

Wojownik odwrócił wzrok. Nie była to jego walka, nie jego towarzysze, nie powinien uczestniczyć w tak intymnej chwili, jak śmierć, do której zresztą, sądząc z następnych okrzyków, jednak nie doszło. Zrezygnowany ruszył dalej korytarzem i – o szczęście! Drzwi! Normalnej wielkości!

W Pustce wszakże każde szczęście to miraż. Drzwi były zamknięte na głucho, bez klamki czy nawet zawiasów, z których mógłby je wyważyć; obok migotały jakieś dziwne, kolorowe światełka. Fenris wybuchnął śmiechem, pełnym rozpaczy raczej niż wesołości. Kolorowe, malutkie światełka, przypominające magię lub duszki, oto, co miało go ostatecznie powalić? „A to będą demony miały ubaw, pomyślał między kolejnymi falami chichotu. A niech mają, na zdrowie, plugastwa przeklęte, chcą zabawy, to proszę bardzo!". Z tą myślą jął, w ramach zwalczania absurdu absurdem, wykonywać dziwne podrygi, podskoki, tańce, ćwiczenia, łamańce, parodiować walkę z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Jeśli demony uznają, że oszalał, to może puszczą go wolno.

Rzeczywiście, w pewnym momencie, po wyjątkowo bezsensownej sekwencji ruchów, w powietrzu pojawiły się litery – może nie ogniste, raczej białe, biurowe i banalne – „Ghost mode activated". Coś się zmieniło, znaczy. Elf nie był jedynie pewien, czy na lepsze. Ani co właściwie. Podszedł do drzwi, na próbę chciał dotknąć, może puszczą...

Jego dłoń przeniknęła przez materię. Jak przez wodę. Nie mając nawet sił na zdumienie przeszedł przez drzwi niby duch, zatapiając się nieco w podłodze. O tym, co go czeka w trzecim pokoju wolał nawet nie myśleć.

Ale miejsce wyglądało zaskakująco normalnie. Pusta równina. Droga wiejska. Drzewo. Wieczór. Mężczyzna siedzący na niskim kamieniu, drugi stojący obok – rozmawiali z sobą, ale ledwie Fenris wszedł (czy raczej: wniknął, aczkolwiek owa dziwna właściwość jego ciała przestała obowiązywać w tym pomieszczeniu), jak na komendę spojrzeli w jego kierunku. W oczach ich zabłysła nieśmiała, niepewna radość. Czy raczej: nadzieja. Nadzieja ta zresztą miała swoją odpowiedniczkę i w spojrzeniu elfa, który poczuł z całą mocą, że śni, tak śni, śni ten normalny, spokojny, choć nieco monotonny krajobraz, przygnębiający swoją niezmiennością, że śni cały ten teatr absurdu, jaki miał miejsce we wszystkich trzech pomieszczeniach. „Kiedy zdaje się nam, że śnimy...", powtórzył jak mantrę, zaciskając oczy i gwałtownie odrzucając głowę do tyłu, by przyspieszyć przebudzenie.

Ostatnim, co w tym sennym rojeniu usłyszał, były okrzyki tych widmowych ludzi:

— Godot! — wołali unisono. — Pan Godot! Nareszcie! Tyle czekaliśmy!


End file.
